


Steam

by WildKitte



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Rule 63, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru sgare some intimacy in the locker room showers after joint practice at Samezuka.</p><p>Shameless lesbian smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @peikko-lapsi for being an amazing, if slightly drunk, beta :DD

Good training. Sweet pull of muscles. Water gliding down her damp body and Rin's hands travelling down her swimsuit.

”Hi there”, Rin breathes, her lips against Haru's neck and Haru bites back a smile.

”Hi”, she says and grips on the handle of the shower, turning the power up a bit. The others, Samezuka and Iwatobi swimmers, are behind the curtain, some only a meter away or so – Rin slipping into her shower must have gone unnoticed somehow, since no one has come to scold them yet. Haru raises her hands, covering her breasts where Rin has already peeled her swimsuit, shuddering a breath as Rin grazes her neck with her sharp incisors.

 

”Why are you here?” she reaches back for Rin's hair, feeling the redhead's smile on her skin.

”Just am”, Rin giggles and presses against her back, rolling her hips at her butt. ”Got horny.”

”Oh”, Haru just sighs as Rin takes her hands from covering herself. ”I thought you were supposed to be the captain.”

”Can't punish myself from indecency”, Rin says flippantly.

”Makoto can.”

”Details, details.”

 

Rin plants her lips on Haru's neck, kissing the sensitive skin under her ear and sucking hard at the skin.

”Rin...”

”Be quiet”, Rin whispers and licks at the red bruise forming under her lips, ”Wouldn't want anyone to find us now, hm?”

Haru nods, listening to the restless movement on the shower next to hers. Rin cranes her neck and kisses the corner of her mouth. Haru slides a bit to the side to kiss her fully on the lips and she basks in how much she _loves kissing Rin_. Her lips are soft and her tongue pries at her own, looking for an opening that Haru delightedly grants for her, burying her fingers in the crimson red hair and pulling Rin closer. Rin's hands slide on her hips, holding Haru in place as she grinds on her and Haru moans under her breath.

 

”You are so beautiful”, Rin hisses, breaking away from the kiss only to plant a lingering, small kiss on Haru's lips one more time. ”I watched you and _god_ , you're so _hot_...” Haru feels a palm pressing against her mound. ”Your times were amazing and I just wanted to push you against the goddamn pool and kiss you breathless.”

”Didn't you tell me to – _ah_ – be quiet?” Haru bites back and pushes against Rin's hand. Rin snickers and kisses her shoulder, moving to peel the entirety of the swimsuit off Haru, rolling it to her thighs.

”Shut up.”

 

The water is lukewarm and their bodies are cool, bordering on cold. Haru bites her lip and turns the water warmer, steam pouring slowly from the showerhead. Rin gasps and presses her hand against Haru. _She's a bit stubbly down here_ , she notes and smiles – even Haru can get lazy at times. Her other hand moves to Haru's breast, the pink pert nipple still half-soft under her touch. Rin listens to Haru's silent sighs, she's just as quiet as Rin told her to be (which is, well, a bit disappointing – as much as she doesn't want to be scolded by Makoto or, geez, _Nitori_ , the thrill of getting caught stirs something alive in her abdomen). Haru has let her hair down for the shower and seeing them free like this makes Rin's mouth water and if her hands weren't occupied she'd pull at them only to hear the sounds Haru would make. Her scalp is really sensitive and Rin itches to make her moan – but her fingers so close to Haru's wetness, she's impatient.

 

Gliding her fingers along the waterdrops and further, she feels at the stubble and slips a finger on her clitoral hood, rubbing the flesh and Haru buckles against her hand, a small moan escaping her lips and Rin kisses the junction between her neck and shoulder. Haru's strong thighs chafe against hers and she feels the flex of the muscle under the wet skin.

”You need more muscle”, she comments and grounds two fingers against Haru's clitoris.

” _Not now_ ”, Haru spits as quietly as she can, shivering in Rin's arms. Rin's middle and index finger are pinching her nipple and slowly massaging her breast.

 

The water envelopes them into a single, writhing figure and Rin fucks Haru with her fingers, licking long wet stripes along her neck. Haru's shattered breaths are the only noise aside from the stream of the shower and the receding sounds of the other girls. Rin pushes closer to her, still wearing her swimsuit and Haru can feel her erect nipples through the fabric against her back and it makes her swallow hard. She wants Rin to take everything off and feel if Rin is as wet as she is, as on the edge as she is. She watched too, the bending of Rin's muscles, her intent gaze when their eyes met and she doesn't know if it's just the all-girls school that makes Rin so horny all the time but Haru never wants it to stop, for she wants Rin with equal fervour. Rin's body feels great against hers and under water it feels like they'll never part again.

 

”Haru?”

Haru blanches. Rin keeps on rubbing her clitoris and clamps her teeth down on Haru's shoulder.

”Haru are you there?”

It's Makoto. Of course it's Makoto.

”Y-yes”, she whimpers.

”What?”  
”I am!” she exclaims, trying to keep her voice from wavering as Rin slips a finger _into her_ , she's going to _kill_ Rin –

”Are you okay? You sound a bit out of breath?” Haru can hear footsteps padding closer and she panics. She has fire under her skin, burning and twisting her insides and she's _close_.

”I'm... I'm fine! I'll, I'll be there soon, my hair, it... _nh_... wait for me in the locker room.” Rin is so close to her, her breath on Haru's skin hot, her fingers, _her fingers_ , she's going to break, she's going to cry and break down...

”...Okay. Don't take long, we have to take the train.”

As Makoto's footsteps disappear, Haru comes with a whimper and buckles down on the floor, Rin's fingers still in her cunt.

 

Rin slips her fingers out and rinses them under the shower and closes the stream, then sits down next to Haru and wraps her hands around her.

”Baby, you're so beautiful”, she murmurs and kisses her brow as Haru tries to collect herself.

”Fuck... you”, Haru heaves and frowns. _Ah, my clit_...

”Then stay”, Rin smiles and Haru leans her head against Rin's neck, her red hair tickling her nose.

”Unfair”, she just retorts and then closes her eyes briefly.

”Hey, don't fall asleep on me!”  
”Mm, tired.”

 

They sit on the floor in the empty shower room and cuddle, Haru's naked body on Rin's, the steam still engulfing the room.

”Lemme tell Makoto. Just. Let me rest for a while.”

”As long as you want, baby.”

Maybe this is happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> And Haru stays and they fuck overnight. Rin's roommate escapes.
> 
> Welp, leave a kudos and a comment if you liked!  
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte) tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
